Page 8: The Wind Waker
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Gamecube, 2002) Story Several generations after the events of Ocarina of Time, Link's adventure was to be told in Hyrule for generations until finally Link's adventure would be legendary. Eventually however, Ganondorf would stay true to his threat to return to Hyrule by breaking the seal that the 7 Sages put on him so many years before.With Ganondorf free from his sacred realm bonds, he wreaks havoc in Hyrule once more. The people of Hyrule, having great faith in Link, thought that Link would come again to defeat Ganondorf. Unfortunately, Link was abscent in this era. With nothing else to hope on, the people of Hyrule appealed to the goddesses and hope that the goddesses themselves would stop Ganondorf. But, suddenly....Hyrule had vanished. In this time, the people don't remember of Hyrule or the disaster that besieged the kingdom. Only the legend of Link's adventure was the last surviving relic of Hyrule. On an island in an region known as the "Great Sea" they made it a tradition to clothe young boys in Green when they reach their 10th birthday, and to train them to use weapons and know courage just like Link, one of the boys (named Link) was celebrating his 10th birthday until he saw a monstrous Bird flying overhead above his home island (known as Ouset Island) carrying a girl in it's Talons. Link goes into the forest and find this girl. But in saving this girl, named Tetra who's a leader of a group of pirates, seen the bird kidnapping his own sister: Aryll. Link and Tetra must set out to rescue Aryll from this mysterious bird. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay was quite similar to that of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. But because the game had a dazzling cel-shaded graphics and Link was dipicted as a kid. It had some humor into the game as well. The game also focuses a little more on treasure hunting as you can explore the seas for rupees and other items as well. There's also a huge system of sea charts that'll help you find heart pieces, Big Octos, or even a ghost ship. Reception The Wind Waker had the same reputation as did The Adventure of Link, it was one of those games that was either loved or hated. Yes, the game was loved by a lot of LOZ fans, but in some way it was also hated. The reason for that is because of a trailer for a Legend of Zelda game for Gamecube was going to be more realistically graphic-wise and a bit darker. Instead, it was almost the polar opposite. Cel-Shaded graphics, occasional childish humor and unfamiliar gameplay. Nevertheless, it received good reviews by gaming critics. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, (Wii U, 2013) Just a few months ago, Nintendo released a high definition of the Gamecube classic. It not only brought better graphics and improved motion, but it also introduced a new item: The Swift Sail, which allows Link to sail the seas faster and not having to change the direction of the wind. Trivia * In the basement of Hyrule Castle, you'll see stainglass windows of the 6 sages from Ocarina of Time. * Traditionally, a composing baton (which The Wind Waker is based upon) is held in the right hand. Because Link is Left-Handed, he uses it in the said hand and his right hand is used to signal the pitch. * The noise that the Chu Chu makes is actually an argument between 2 Japanese men as one claims that he's not going bald and the other says that at least he looks like a monster. * In early concepts of the game, there was going to be an island in the great sea which resembles a Nintendo Gamecube. Though, the idea was scrapped but the original artwork can be found in the Hyrule Historia. * When you're in Gorlov's house. You can see a few masks from Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask: The Bunny Hood, The All-Night Mask, The Goron Mask and The Keaton Mask. * The stars in the game that appear in the night sky are Polygonal Vector Models rather than being a part of the Skybox Texture, and by looing through the Telescope, you can see that the Skybox Texture is pixelated. * The game works through the Gamecube's built-in clock system. The background in the game's file select screen will adjust to the current time set on the Gamecube, and the background will change from day to night (and vice versa) every 7 minutes. This feature will also be in the HD remake for the Wii U. * Originally, the game would be in full 3-D and feature Ocarina of Time style characters. But the game would change dramatically from life-like 3-D to Cel-Shaded graphics. This was a huge shock to fans and critics alike which also made the game have mixed reviews when it came out. The reason for this extreme change was to inspire new game ideas for the Development team for the Legend of Zelda. * The 3 Goddesses that you place the jewels on are references to Pikmin. * Though, not initially visible. But Link has animations of floating and swimming in water. In order to see these animations, you need to hack into the game and see them on test stages. * The 2 characters you interact in the Earth and Wind Temples are Medli and Makar respectively. Initially, the idea of Medli and Makar were to give Link special abilities. Medli would give Link the ability to fly and Makar would give Link the ability to walk on water.